


[Art] The Hounds of Baskerville

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Dartmoor, Epic Friendship, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Fanart, Friendship, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: I've never been into watercolour, though I've tried it two or three times at uni, but didn't like it very much.Last night I needed to be creative and I unearthed my Aquarelle colours, suddenly feeling I wanted to give it another try.This is the result.





	[Art] The Hounds of Baskerville

**Author's Note:**

> I've never been into watercolour, though I've tried it two or three times at uni, but didn't like it very much.
> 
> Last night I needed to be creative and I unearthed my Aquarelle colours, suddenly feeling I wanted to give it another try.
> 
> This is the result.

 

  
  
A3, _Rough Surface Watercolour paper,_ W _ater-Colours_

_  
_

 

 

I am not too happy about it, because the one thing that is for me the most important about watercolours is the lightness of the result and the play with transparency.  
  
But this is not light and I got lost in overdoing details, which is one of my biggest problems (yeah, since I have ASD this is no surprise).  


 

Do not repost or otherwise use without my permission!

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first watercolour really. Hounds of Baskerville seems to be a first-things thing. I also wrote my first fanfic about Sherlock's panic attack in HoB. Check it out if you like :)


End file.
